Broken
by Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones
Summary: Female Percy, Percy/Thor. Persephone Jackson is being hunted by the Avengers on orders from Director Fury. Thor knows exactly where to find her, but when they encounter, she seems to be broken. Everyone in the Avengers is glad Thor loves Percy, but will it last? What will the Avengers do to her and why is she broken? Rated T to be safe. Three-shot.


**First of all, I don't own Percy Jackson, as that belongs to Rick Riordan. I simply love his books, and therefore, i am making a fanfiction.  
>Second of all, I don't own any songs here, as that belongs to Carrie Underwood.<br>Thirdly and Lastly, I don't own the Avengers, as that belongs to Marvel. I simply want to create a fanfiction out of them, and here i am.**

* * *

><p>Persephone Jackson sat sadly on the banks of a beach. It was called the Montauk Beach. But all it brought were sad memories to the young girl. People she knew died here. Her own mother had died here. Her beloved step-father had died here. Her fellow demi-gods had died here. She began singing softly to herself, by noticing the tone that she was upset.<p>

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies **

**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**

**Her daddy was a mean old mister **

**Mama was an angel in the ground**

**The weather man called for a twister**

** She prayed blow it down **

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**

** To wash the sins out of that house**

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma **

**To rip the nails out of the past **

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away**

**She heard those sirens screaming out **

**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**

**She locked herself in the cellar **

**Listened to the screaming of the wind**

**Some people call it taking shelter **

**She called it sweet revenge **

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma **

**T****o wash the sins out of that house**

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma **

**To rip the nails out of the past **

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away) **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away) **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, **

**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

She trailed off softly at the end and sat down on the sandy shores of Montauk Beach.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>_

"Are you sure we have the right person here?" Asked a warrior with blonde hair and a red cape billowing from behind him in the wind.

"Yes i'm sure. I'm alright right." A guy snapped arrogantly.

"I can't believe the young Percy would do that..." He trailed off, a broken look in his face.

"You know her?"

"Course i do." He whispered softly.

"Then you know where she is?" Questioned the guy with the eyepatch that was arrogant a second ago.

"Probably." He sighed.

"Go then!" The guy slammed a knife onto the table.

"Yes Fury."

He made his way out of the office.

"And get the avengers to come with you." The guy now known as Fury smirked.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"And what are we doing again Thor?" A suit of metal asked.<p>

"Capturing Persephone Maria Sally Jackson." Thor replied, annoyed.

What seemed like hours, but only minutes, they arrived at Montauk Beach.

"Quick, hide!"

Thor watched as Percy sang her life out to the words. He heard

**Mama was an angel in the ground**

**The weather man called for a twister**

** She prayed blow it down **

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**

** To wash the sins out of that house**

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma **

**To rip the nails out of the past **

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away**

**She heard those sirens screaming out **

**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**

**She locked herself in the cellar **

**Listened to the screaming of the wind**

**Some people call it taking shelter **

**She called it sweet revenge **

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma **

**T****o wash the sins out of that house**

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma **

**To rip the nails out of the past **

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away) **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away) **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, **

**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

He watched as she trailed off softly at the end and sat down on the sandy shores of Montauk Beach.

"Woah. She has a beautiful voice." Ironman remarked quietly.

Thor subconciously had floated off the ground.

"Should we approach her?"

"I'll do it. I know her."

When all was quiet, they heard her singing another song.

**And the preacher said he was a good man**  
><strong>And his brother said he was a good friend<strong>

Thor flew over to Percy gently, but she didn't seem to see him.

**But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry**  
><strong>Bye, Bye Bye, Bye<strong>

She looked up and saw the smiling face of Thor.

She broke into sobs, "Please Thor. I can't bear it anymore. End it. Please. Send me to my uncle. Please Thor." She begged.

Thor wrapped her arms around Percy. "It's okay Perce, it's okay now."

If it were possible, she broke down even more. "It'll -sob- nev -sob- er -sob- be -sob- alr -sob- ight." She cried into Thor's chest.

Thor patted her back awkwardly, trying to comfort her. He had never been one for comforting.

The avengers listened and looked intently at them. Ironman was thinking about this side of Thor, and thought how wierd it was. Steve Rodgers (Aka Captain America) was smiling, thinking that it was finally time Thor experienced love. Natasha (Aka Black Widow) was scoffing about weaknesses but felt happy for Thor nonetheless. Hawkeye was busy admiring his bow (**Yes, i wanted to make him look bad in this fanfic) **and the others were thinking the exact same thing as Tony and Natasha.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. It's okay now. It's okay." Thor repeated again and again. Soon the sobs stopped. "Are you going to send me to Hades or not?"

The avengers decided that the exact moment to show up was right then. " 'Fraid not madam. Your going to Director Fury. On orders, of course." Ironman said.

"We were assigned a mission to capture you." Thor explained. Seeing Percy's hurt face, he added, "Of course, I'll protect you, but this won't be painful."

Percy growled and gave Thor her I-will-deal-with-you-later-and-it-will-hurt glare and Thor gulped nervously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is going to be a three shot. It's ThorPercy pairing, incase you haven't noticed (either your not smart enough or you've just skipped to the end *irritated face*)**_


End file.
